Divination Week Eight: Chocolate Frogs
Divination Lecture: Chocolate Frogs and Personalized Divining "Hullo again, everyvone! Since ve are coming to the end of the first year of Divination, ve shall be doing something fun today, as next veek ve shall start preparing for your final! "Part of the vunders of Divination is how easy it is to personalize ze field. It may be an imprecise art, but it makes up for such issues by being incredibly flexible and customizable to you und your needs. Today ve shall show an example of such." Friedrich gestures towards the parlor tables, which now as well as the usual accoutrements of the tea sets and tarot cards, now all included a basket of Chocolate Frogs on each one. "You vill haf two choices for the lecture today. The first choice vould be that you yourself, or you und a partner or partners may use the frogs und the cards contained vithin to make a new method of Divination. You could open all of the packages und set three cards down and see vhich vone the frog jumps to to decide vhich vould reflekt your future, or you could take the three cards you get und decide vhich might represent your past, present und future... or, you could do something else entirely. I encourage all of you to play around und have fun; I vill refill the baskets vhenever they are low, so do not be afraid to visit multiple times over this next veek to pad your card collection und think of new and creative vays you might be able to combine Divination and those delectable treats." Friedrich beamed at the class, looking quite pleased about his lesson plan for the day. "Und if you haf no interest in the frogs or the cards, or just prefer standard methods of Divination, you may instead perform a Tarot or Tea Leaf reading using rules or spreads of your own devising! There are many spreads vhat may be used in Divination, and many more that can be created to suit your situation. Even if you have no interest in the frogs, I hope you vill try and personalize ze other methods at your disposal instead! "You may do either assignment, or both if you like! If you do both, you vill receive five extra house points to your house. I vill be keeping an eye on this, so do not claim to have done both assignments if you haf not." With that, the old man clapped his hands. "Now! Go und have fun!" Assignment Instructions Chocolate Frogs: You are heavily encouraged to make your own methods, play around and have fun with this. You don't just need to do things regarding to the past/present/future trichotomy usually presented in Divination, and I encourage the kids being silly and making games like "this is who you will marry!" or "this is what your job will be!" other things like that. This is totally free form, so go wild. That said, here are a few suggestions for those who don't want to make one up on their own. Suggestion One Use c!frog three times to draw your three cards of the day. Take the order you drew them in: 1, 2 and 3 and use that to roll a dice: !roll 1d3 Whatever number you roll is the card the chocolate frog jumped to, and you can decide beforehand what that will mean. Suggestion Two Decide with your partner's what each card you draw will mean, and you can even use the three card tarot spreads as an example. So it could be like: Card 1: Strengths, Past, etc. Card 2: Weaknesses, Present, etc. Card 3: Advice, Future, etc. Be as silly or as serious as you want! If none of this interests you, then you are welcome to use tarot cards with spreads of your own devising! You can make up a spread, or look up different ones on the internet! You may also play around with Tasseomancy as well, and see if you can devise unique ways of completeing the assignment. It is impossible for you to do this wrong, so don't hesitate and have fun. Once you finish your assignment, please fill out this form and submit it by Tuesday, December 19th. Assignment Form Category:Divination Lecture